User talk:TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas TrackMaster (HiT Toys) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 21:26, June 7, 2011 Mistakes You keep putting mistakes on the Thomas TrackMaster (HiT Toys) page. The RC Hiro and Victor, as well as the Fisher Price Talking engines are not supposed to be put in because they were made by Fisher Price, not HiT Toys. Can you please understand this and stop putting them in. Thanks. Jdogman 02:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First of all, and I'm saying this nicely and like a professional admin, I do not appreciate you using the similar words I used in my post to you, because it is rather irritating. Now, I understand what you are saying, however, because this is a Wiki, I think we should put products under what they were advertised as, not as we think they should be. Ferdinand the Logging Loco was released later than Bash/Dash the Logging Loco. Bash and Dash were first released with Percy and the Search Cars and they had the Misty Island Rescue logo on their packaging. Ferdinand however, was released at the start of this year with Scruff the Scruncher and Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor", and they had the Greatest Moments logo on their packaging. I will show you some pictures for proof. Jdogman 05:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying not to sound skeptical when you say this because I believe you. Where on the Ferdinand packaging was the Misty Island Rescue logo? Jdogman 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) On the side of the packaging Ivan Kakooza Does it look exactly (100%) like Bash' and Dash' boxes? Jdogman 14:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ivan Kakooza messages Well first of all, if you want to leave me a new message, you should click "Leave Message" on my talk page, instead of just leaving it under an already existing message. Regarding pictures, I've just been either Googling them, or going to the Thomas TrackMaster website, right clicking the pictures, and press "Save Image As...". I try and get decent sized pictures that are around 300px. Finally, may I ask what your wiki is about? Jdogman 22:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) But it makes it easier because the old TrackMaster and the new one by Fisher Price have much different products. This occurs for the Plarail and Motor Road and Rail pages as well, and since this wiki is devoted to all these ranges, it would be right to stretch it out wouldn't it? And can you please answer my question from before? Jdogman 12:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I might've but I don't know what you're saying. I just want to know what your wiki is about? Jdogman 12:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I've seen your wiki, but no offence intended, it looks rather untidy. Jdogman 13:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea at all. Jdogman 00:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Once again, when writing a message, please do not just write on the bottom of the page under a section that isn't related to what you're talking about. When leaving a message, please just click "edit" on the section that's called, "Ivan Kakooza messages". Please understand this and do it. I can't block Thomasfan and I'm not entirely sure I understand what he did to your wiki gallery. Second, I have no idea how to make people "view source" on your article. Please also understand that I am not the head of this Wiki, I'm just an admin. You should be talking to SirHandelFalcon or Madbomberfan. Jdogman 00:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The Rules page was made as a page for admins to edit only. Spam is usually false information or a large amount of unwanted info. Jdogman 12:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I have seen Skarloey's and Rusty's packs before, but I can't actually remember with Harvey's so don't worry about it, just delete it. Jdogman 06:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) But what website has the Harvey and Skarloey packsIvan Kakooza 22:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Stop creating articles that are not released.Ivan Kakooza 23:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You can get rid of it then. Jdogman 22:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can you please not write over existing talk page comments you made, instead just write underneath them. Secondly, I can tell you just copied some of the words I used and said them back at me which is irritating, and most importantly, I didn't even write that. I never write anything that is unconfirmed. I'm sorry I haven't been on the wiki for a while, I've been doing other things lately. Jdogman 06:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you know this? Jdogman 21:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Because it says so on it's packaging.Ivan Kakooza 20:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: TTTE Wikia November 2010 (anon) February 21, 2011, you will have to wait a week before editing pages so Wikia knows your not a spammer. Thomasfan isn't that bad he just cleans up the articles. Hope this helped! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia Here you go here's the link for the Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia "Click Here" MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Re:New Page What do you mean? JRCS talk to me 01:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Ok! If you think it will help. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) New items for U! #Cross, switch and stack track pack #Candy Trucks I already found all of these, including the Dieselworks Delivery.Ivan Kakooza 12:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) glow logo I can't find the logo. Chuggington wooden wikia http://chuggingtonwoodenrailway.wikia.com/wiki/ChuggingtonWoodenRailway_Wiki Chuggington wikia! Join chuggington diecast! Bash Okay. Jason Pan 04:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Jason Pan RE: Pan0013 Thanks for informing me, but there are some of your photos which do have a few things that shouldn't be there, it doesn't mean I'm blocking you or him. There are too many pictures on the wiki but I do not understand why some of them do not work when I try and search them to put them on a page. Regarding the rules you gave me a week ago, they all seem fine but can you please elaborate on this one, "When a page is edited more than 1 time, don't keep adding the photo, category or item which will cause you to recive one or more strikes." I also want to talk to you about some of the pages you've made. I think we will keep the Prototypes article, but not the World of TrackMaster article and several littler ones because they aren't needed, if you can understand, but can you please show me the website where you got the World of TrackMaster image from? I found it very interesting. I understand the Charlie in HiT Toys version article, but that was first seen on the old version of the TrackMaster website, and we don't even know what kind of pack it was going to be, or what it was called, so I think we should delete it and put the information regarding it into the Charlie article. Lastly, can you please stop copying some of the things I have said in the comments? I said this in the Percy and the Ice Cream Factory Set comments, "Yes, it looked like it was cancelled, we don't even know what it was included with." And you said in the Charlie pack article you made, "Yes,it looks like it was canceled, we don't know what it is included with in packaging." why are you doing this? Jdogman 10:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Why are you making these types of blogs anyway? The titles you've given them take up a lot of space. Jdogman 06:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Videos I have been trying to be nice to you too but I am deleting pages because they are not needed on the wiki. There only needs to be pages that show information about each individual product, an engine, or a whole sub-range and the full range itself. The articles you've made have no point because they keep on showing new products or something like that. You should see what other toy Wikis do. Jdogman 03:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Block You've got to understand this. I gave you a heads up about this but you didn't say anything. I haven't deleted anymore pages since Friday and the videos may be related to the articles but the articles have no point. Please answer this question, why have you been making some of the articles, not the ones about new trains, I'm asking about the other ones? Furthermore, why are you making so many blogs? Contact madbomberfan and/or SirHandelFalcon about the pages. You should see the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki. They work slightly different, but the concept is still the same; you'll see how they don't do any of the stuff you've done. Finally, you can't block an admin if you're a normal member. Jdogman 22:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked for two weeks for removing talk page content & making spam blogs. I might block you again if you continue on with this! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't making spam blogs & they were shopping blogs posts.Ivan Kakooza 11:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) But we don't need those "shopping posts" people can just go on the official eBay website & search for that item! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes we do. Don't delete other user's blog posts.Unban me NOW.Ivan Kakooza 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No we don't. It just makes more spam. And your acting like a 7 year old here so please stop or i'm afraid I will block you of this Wiki for a year. Please understand that this is a Trackmaster Thomas & Friends database, NOT an auction listing website. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) That was mean. Say your sorry.Ivan Kakooza 23:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Still acting like a 7 year old -_-..... And that wasn't really mean and atleast I saved one of your blog posts. But please listen to what I said or you shall regret it. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you save the rest of them? Can you edit the section Sets I have and add Thomas at the Abandoned Mine?Ivan Kakooza 00:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Diesel 10 Takes Charge needs to be moved to Diesel 10 Takes Charge!Ivan Kakooza 01:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will do that if it's right but I will not do everything you ask me. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Talking about deletions Jdogman, I want to talk about the deletions you made. I'm not mad or nothing, I think we will keep my blogs and the TrackMaster Ferdinand and Scruff pages, but not the Prototype article. I understand it, but it doesn't relate to a subject to a pack or range, so we can just delete that article and put the information on the engines that had prototypes. I think we will also delete the Factory Error as well. I think I will be keeping my blogs, might add links to the deleted ones, and why would Sir Handel Falcon think the links were spam? Can you ask him why did the links be spam? I can't do it because I am blocked.Ivan Kakooza 21:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop deleting my posts whoever did that. It isn't like wikia to do that, or not even things other members do. I will reupload them as soon as possible.Ivan Kakooza 22:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) You were naughty. :o I wasn't talking to you, Thomas Sir Handel. When it is from an admin it is not for you. Remember that in futre, Thomas Sir HandelIvan Kakooza 11:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Where are you getting these images? Like this one:Ivan Kakooza 21:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) BANNED OFF TWO WIKIAS WHAT THE? How sad for me, I am banned off two wikias. Does anyone agree?Ivan Kakooza 01:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deleted things WHAT THE? I do not understand what you're trying to say. Jdogman 02:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blogs about my favorite things. Ok, but it has to be discriptive & not like your other blogs. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Please stop deleting my blogs. It currently is disrespectful & I will fix it in a couple of weeks.Ivan Kakooza 20:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) If you dare revive those blogs you will be blocked for a month! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please block HIROD51 and Thomas Sir Handel First off HIROD51 probably didn't know that we already had those images or just wanted to take sideshots of them so I wouln't block him. Thomas Sir Handel barley deleted anything & the thing that he deleted was probably because he thought it didn't release yet so he's innocent & I will not block him either. I'm getting the feeling that you just want to see some action on this Wiki :I. But thanks for reporting anyways! If you notice any suspicious activity just leave me a message! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules Some of the rules I will talk over with Jdogman but the rule with the "No deleting other peoples blogs" will not be excepted. If you have a problem with it then deal with it. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No, your not an admin so you can't make the rules here or discuss them to make other rules! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Really? Not needed. It wasn't about you either! An you should really stop thretening other people. Especially since they didn't do anything! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edit Thomas in a Jam! please? I'll see what I can do! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:RC Fisher Price James I found at http://www.ebay.com/itm/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=390220860125. RE: Admin No, I am not going to make you an admin because while you have done a few things that have helped, you've also done quite a bit that haven't. I will give you a warning, please stop uploading pictures of similar things. If you want one, just use the existing pictures. There's hundreds of similar ones and it's going to take me ages to get rid of them. Jdogman 10:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what pages will you be creating? We need to make more on Motor Road and Rail and Plarail. Jdogman 21:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, Polo already uploaded a picture of it, so you can use that. Re: Admin To be an adminastrator you need to show that you are worthy enough for it. Your already a Chat mod since you have a lot of edits but to be an admin you need to act more mature. You also help other people in need with adminship so if you try to doe those things & don't anger quickly & obey the rules then you might get granted adminship! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: STOP! What are you talking about!? I wasn't in your buisness. Please stop making messages that are not needeed. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do you have this? Nope, I don't collect Trackmaster items that often anymore. :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please solve my Problem I'll take care of it! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Images again! I don't want to be rude and tell you what to do, but you shouldn't be telling ThomasSirHandel those rules about images when you do it yourself. Why are you uploading so many images? Ones like the group pictures are just too much. Jdogman 00:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What are you saying? Jdogman 00:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate? I don't know what duplicate means. User: Thomas Sir Handel November 12, 2011 RE: I wasn't talking to you I am sorry for interfering with you, but you should've used your manners. The thing is, you're contradicting yourself by telling other members to not upload images against the rules, when you're doing the same thing. Jdogman 13:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You're not even answering to what I've specifically said, this is different business I'm talking about. I do not like being negative to you. Jdogman 13:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning I don't want to do this. You keep on reverting my small edits and you reuploaded a picture with a watermark on it similar to one that is already there. Do you want another strike? Jdogman 13:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Which image are you talking about? Please explain. Jdogman 13:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Done. Because it was a duplicate, that should mean I should delete all your similar looking images, shouldn't I? Secondly, I just placed a smaller looking image on the page that you uploaded, not me. Uploading means putting an image on the wiki, not putting an image on an article. You probably know this, but you're making it sound like you don't, I never uploaded an image of Mavis' Late Night. Jdogman 14:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Then at this rate, he and other users should've had one strike each by now. Jdogman 14:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling. Thomas Sir Handel November 12, 2011 (9:57 AZ Time) Photos? When ever I add a photo , why do you delete it when i'm not even uploading them? Thomas Sir Handel November 12, 2011, 11:16(AZ Time) Photos The only reason why I'm uploading the same image is because, when I want to find a certain image I can't find it when I edit my gallery, so i have to go to google and find those images. If I could find those images on the wiki that I wouldn't upload the same images sorry anyways.